NGE: Life After Death
by Woosha
Summary: A new evil has arrived. Is there a new power at work or have the angels chosen a new way to approach things... Rated R for violence. *Fixed Formatting*


Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or do I claim to. It belongs to the godly Gainax. But feel free to sue me for all I have, a rotting carrot that I keep as a pet. Her name is Lann.

            Sunlight came in through the window, the room looked as if it were glowing white. With the exception of the constant beeping of the cardiograph, it was silent.

Shinji stood over Asukas still body, like he has for the last few days. Day in and day out he was there. Everyday he'd come in and talk to Asuka then leave after an hour of one-sided conversations. Shinji stared at Asukas peaceful face and sat down. He leaned back into the chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Still unfamiliar."

**Neon Genesis Evangelion** **Life After Death**

Chapter One: Snow white

            Shinji sat up from his seat by Asukas bed and started towards then door. As the door slid open he turned his head towards the sleeping beauty lying on the bed and paused for a minute before exiting. The door closed with a hiss and the near silence fell upon the room once again and all was as it was before Shinjis visit. Except that there were still two people in the room. The blinds closed and the lights were turned off. Light seeped in through the cracks of the blinds but it did little to light up the room and from the darkness a figure emerged. The stranger was a male around the age of fourteen with eyes that glowed ruby red. He walked to the side of the bed and smiled at the girl. "Well Snow White, it seems your prince won't be waking you up so I guess I'll have to take his place." He bent down and turned Asukas head so that she was facing him and his face hovered above her neck. "With this kiss, you shall awake."

            It was 7:03 p.m. when Shinji got back home. He had been walking around the city since the afternoon, just now noticing how lively the city was starting to become. Most that moved because of the war had gone back to Tokyo-3 ever since the failed third impact. It was all returning to normal. "I'm home… Misato-san?" Shinji walked into his pitch-black apartment. He tried turning on the lights but the switch did nothing. _There was probably a power outage._ He started walking to his room when he noticed someone sitting on the couch. In a wavering voice he called out, "H-hello? Who's there? Misato-san?" Shinji was replied with silence. He considered walking up to the person but dismissed it; it may have been burglar or something. So Shinji stood there, watching the still figure in the darkness, his heart beating. Then a girls voice broke the silence. "Don't you recognize me, Baka-Shinji?" Shinji's heart stopped. _Could it be? Asuka's all right! Now I won't be alone. _He smiled at the thought. Tears ran down his face as he ran up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Shinji repeated her name over and over again, sobbing on her shoulder. After several minutes Shinji had calmed down and they both stood silent for a few seconds. Shinji broke the hug to look at Asuka, his hands still on her shoulders. "I missed you so much, Asuka." She was silent. "Asuka, please say something." After a few minutes of hesitation, Shinji brushed his fingers against Asukas face. He froze. Shinji slowly backed away from Asuka and he was now panting. That's when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket slowly and answered. "H-hello?"

It was Misato. "Shinji, Asuka's gone. She's not at the hospital anymore and we found a nurse dead in her room. Her blood was completely drained. I don't know what this means but I'm coming to pick you up." Shinji breathed slowly and deeply. "I'm at the apartment and Asuka's here too." Misato screamed for Shinji to get out of the apartment but Shinji had already dropped his phone onto the floor. 

            Misato got into her car and raced to her apartment, calling the security division to get whoever was watching Shinji to get to him quickly. She sped down the streets and readied her pistol. She wouldn't let anything happen to Shinji. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she did.

            "Asuka… What happened?" Shinji asked. Asuka giggled. "My prince woke me up." She began to walk up to Shinji. "W-what prince?" He slowly backed away from Asuka. "Hmm… I'm bored now, baka." She stopped and stared at him. Her eyes began to glow as she grinned, even in the darkness Shinji could see two sharp fangs. Shinji knew what was about to come but found his body to have stopped responding. Asuka leapt at Shinji and slashed at his throat. Shinji ducked, barely dodging the blow, and rolled to the side. As he did this, Asuka watched and smiled. "If I had actually wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Let the game begin." She jumped into the air and brought down her foot but Shinji edged to the left at the last second. Once her foot landed on the floor she kicked Shinji in the stomach to her right. She bent down to Shinji who was on his knees clutching his stomach. She moved her face next to his as she moved towards his neck. "I'm number one, Shinji. I always have been." Asuka brought down her teeth but before they connected, Shinji jumped up, hitting Asuka in the neck with his shoulder. He dove back into the kitchen as Asuka stumbled a few steps backwards and growled. Shinji rolled back up and in his hands was a pistol aimed at Asuka. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke. "I'm sorry Asuka." He let off three shots. Two of them hit their mark and landed in Asukas shoulder and leg but the third missed as Asuka ran towards the balcony. Shinji stood up and moved so that the balcony was in view and brought up the pistol. All he saw was an open glass door and the moon beaming in the sky. Panting, he sat down and cried. He let the pistol drop out of his hands as he curled up and hugged his legs to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Asuka."

Authors Notes: OoOoOoO. I'll be working on this and Music Box so yeah… Feel free to give me ideas and tips! 

How do you keep like…. All of the formatting? Please someone tell me!!


End file.
